TISS Operative
The TISS Operative is a major character in the series. He is a strange man who works in unusual ways. The TISS Operative is a high ranked member of TISS, and he bosses people around. His true motives are unknown, and that makes a lot of people grow suspicious of him. Background A while back, the operative worked with other operatives, two other to be exact. They shared information with each other and kept secrets from other people. However, one operative went missing while on a mission, and the other operative was killed. Now this operative is the only active operative in TISS. Five years before the series, the TISS Operative appeared to have a small chat with Kakashi after Zabuza fled from Kakashi.. The TISS Operative then left, leaving Kakashi very uneasy and angry. Appearance The operative's appearance is very dark and shady, much like Duospirit. He wears a long black jacket that covers his entire back and also has a hood that covers his head. It is made of leather and shines. He keeps his arms out of the sleeves most of the time, and merely hiding under the robe, but the operative releases his arms while fighting. He wears the standard TISS mask that all TISS members are supposedly ordered to wear, but don't. The mask hides his face from everyone, making him even more mysterious. The operative also wears black ninja pants and black ninja sandals. He also has a sword on his back, much like the previous operatives, which he uses in combat. Biography Rescuing Gisei After Fugaku is defeated, the TISS Operative arrives with the TISS Soldier. Kakashi asks the operative if TISS might be sharing information about missions to other groups, but the operative states he wouldn't know the answer to that. The TISS Operative then leaves, once more leaving Kakashi in a bad mood. Itami Attacks and Naruto's Training When Naruto returns from his mission from the Shadow Village, the TISS Operative appears and says he has to borrow Kakashi to speak to him about an important matter. Kakashi and the operative then leave, ditching Naruto. Afterwards, the operative is seen giving Gisei a mission that includes finding an AC member who might be hiding around the Fire Village's boarder. Red Dawn's Search The TISS Operative gathers a handful of member of TISS members to have a word with them. Kakashi unknowingly tells the operative that he and the other TISS members formed an illegal party on a mission. The TISS Operative becomes offended, and starts to question everyone. The TISS Soldier joins the operative. Gisei says that the TISS Soldier was part of the party as well, and the operative becomes even more offended and questions the soldier. But nevertheless, the operative and the soldier leave the scene, leaving the other TISS members, that's right, angry. As Kakashi, Yamato, and the TISS Soldier start to search around one of the TISS bases, the operative appears and orders the members to cease their search. Yamato reacts violently and attempts to kill the operative, but the operative is merely a hologram. The actual operative is in another base, where he speaks with the strange silhouette who seems to have more power than the operative. After the silhouette leaves, Gisei appears, and the two begin to battle. The operative shoots out a gas, but Gisei deflects it somehow. Gisei uses cured Raikiri and hits the operative with it, however, the operative was only a hologram once again. The real operative appears behind Gisei, who pleads that the operative uses his full power. The operative fulfills Gisei's wish, and freezes Gisei, followed by a swing of the operative's blade. As the operative goes thinking Gisei is dead, Gisei awakens and reminds the operative of his (Gisei) bloodline technique. The operative disappears, and states he is wanted by someone else. Techniques are currently unknown.]] Holograms The operative seems to have the ability to easily create clones that appear as holograms. They are useful and can easily trick an opponent into thinking it is actually the real operative. However, one small attack will cause the hologram to vanish. Freezing Technique The operative also has an unnamed freezing technique. It requires the user to merely poke an opponent, and instantly, the opponent freezes, giving the user the advantage. The operative used this technique against Gisei. Category:Characters Category:TISS